Dylan's POV!
by Nickit
Summary: And, the moment you've all been waiting for jkjk ...DYLAN'S POV!
1. Chapter 1

**And now, for… DYLAN!!!!! I may just tell you the mystery of what got her to back down (WTM thing)… teehee I love being all however I was just acting until I said teehee.**

The Marvil estate

10:47 PM

August 31st

Dylan braided her hair slowly, making sure every hair was in place. Suddenly her phone buzzed, the ringtone for a text.

**CLAIREBEAR: UR GOING DOWN**

Shutting her phone, she sighed. Claire still hadn't given up. Her phone began to ring once again, and she picked it up before the song started to play.

"Heyy" she said, knowing it would be the girls.

"Hold on, I'm getting Kris." she had been right.

"Hey Mass!" Kristen greeted her. Was that worry Dylan heard?

"Hey, Dylan and Leesh are here too."

Dylan heard a gasp. Then she realized what her friend was worried about. She thought Massie had guessed her secret.

"I can't go with you guys tomorrow." Massie announced. Dylan could sense her alpha lying, but decided not to dig.

"I hab da flu." she continued.

The conversation went on, but Dylan wondered why Massie was lying. She suspected it had something to do with Claire, but didn't want to think about that.

Square one NYC

11:10 PM

September 1st

Dylan sighed. She wished Massie was there, but in a way she didn't because she still resented her. She could remember that night clearly. Kristen kissing Derrick, Massie's face, the announcement Massie made…

**A/N sorry that's the biggest hint you're getting in this story since it's not WTM**

Shaking her head, Dylan tried to forget about it. She watched Kristen as she stared in the mirror looking doubtful. She could remember when they were on top of the world, and had nothing more to worry about than chipping nail polish…but middle school was different. Before they met Massie, neither of us had ever worn that expression.

"Are you sure this jean jacket doesn't make me look fat?"

Sighing, Dylan replied.

"No, nothing could make you look fat. Now I am a different story."

"No, but everyone knows they're totally out." Alicia breezed by carelessly. The only girl of the three of them who had gotten anything out of this was leesh, because she had left the CG to be a beta, whereas K&D had joined…to go from alphas to betas.

Dylan cursed Alicia under her breath for discouraging Kristen, while checking her butt in the mirror. She had gotten this notion that she was, to say, wider than the other girls.

**That's all 4 now because I can not come up with anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo again!**

**Yes if you're wondering the Claire from WTM is the same girl.**** Except, she obviously has had some major personality change. I will figure that out, don't worry. **

The Marvil Estate

8:32 PM

September 1st

Dylan fell backwards onto her gigantic bed. Who knew a six-hour shopping spree could be that tiring? But, before she had time to relax, her cell buzzed

**CLAIREBEAR: HEY**

**DYLL PICKLES: WHAT?!**

**CLAIREBEAR: OK WAT IS UR PROBLEM?**

**DYLL PICKLES: UM JUST STOP MSGING ME**

**CLAIREBEAR: THATLL B HARD**

**CLAIREBEAR: IM LIVING IN UR FRIEND'S GUESTHOUSE**

**DYLL PICKLES: MASSIE?**

**CLAIREBEAR: YUP**

**CLAIREBEAR: OK I JUST WANT TO B FRIENDS**

**DYLL PICKLES: DEPENDS**

**DYLL PICKLES HAS EXITED THE CONVERSATION**

The Marvil Estate

8:00 AM

September 2nd

Dylan sat in front of her mansion, pondering what Claire had said. She was sure that Claire had been the reason Massie had ditched them. What if she wanted to replace her and Kris? With Claire?

The range rover pulled out in front of her house, and Dylan jumped, and hit the ground running. She may not be an athlete, but that was her specialty.

They spent the ride gossiping and giggling about the shopping trip. Of course, Massie had to make her feel guilty for buying that lip marker. Everyone knew Dylan had put the YES sticker on it. Who cares if it was MASSIE'S magazine?

"So, who's the stowaway?" Kristen asked, interrupting her train of thought.

Dylan screamed. She hadn't seen the girl in the back. What if she was…

"Her name is Claire." Massie began, but Dylan had stopped listening. Oh. My. God. It was Claire. She had been listening to them the whole time. She took another look at her. Claire had perfectly straight blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. But her outfit? Totally ew.

**SPORTSBABE: DO WE LIKE HER?**

**MASSIEKUR: NO**

**DYLL PICKLES: KAY**

**SPORTSBABE HAS EXITED THE CONVERSATION**

**HOLAGURRL HAS EXITED THE CONVERSATION**

**MASSIEKUR: IT'S CLAIRE**

**DYLL PICKLES: OMG**

**MASSIEKUR: DON'T WORRY**

**DYLL PICKLES: HOW CAN I NOT WORRY?!**

**MASSIEKUR: SHE'S A COMPLETE WANNAB NOW**

**MASSIEKUR: SOMEONE DID TO HER BASICALLY WAT SHE DID 2 ME**

**DYLL PICKLES: BASICALLY…**

**MASSIEKUR: SHE DIDN'T HANDLE IT AS WELL**

**DYLL PICKLES: SWEET**

Dylan flipped shut her phone once again, thanking god, or whoever had socially killed 'Clairebear'.

**OK that's it 4 now, sorry it took so long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy once AGAIN! lol I feel so random right now…lololol okay so here goes! **

Starbucks kiosk

8:36 AM

September 2nd

Dylan was still thinking about Claire wanting to be her friend. She didn't know why she couldn't get it out of her head. She shouldn't even talk to Claire, because even though she had been ditched or WHATEVER had happened, Massie hated her.

**CLAIREBEAR: THINK ABOUT IT**

Wow, had Claire read her mind? Suddenly she saw her, walking up to them. Dylan wondered why, until she realized Massie had just spilled Kristen's chai tea on her. Kristen was soaked.

"Kristen, are you okay?" Claire asked, sounding worried.

"Yup!" Kristen replied, filing. "Always bring a back-up!" she continued, pulling another t-shirt out of her bag.

"Claire, did I invite you to my BBQ?" Massie interrupted.

"Um, no." Claire answered, obviously wondering if her parents had checked their mail. Dylan flinched, knowing what was about to happen.

"Well, then why are you all up in my grill?!"

English class

8:45 AM

September 2nd

Dylan walked in to English slowly, looking over the class until she saw the best seat. The sun was shining straight on it, and a plant was in the way of the teacher's view.

Sauntering towards it, she flipped open her phone. A conversation between Alicia and Kristen was on the screen. In fifth grade, Kristen had set it up so Dylan could see all of her texts.

_Yes, _she thought as she looked at Alicia's messages, _she suspects Massie too. _

As the teacher jabbered on about pronouns, she texted leesh.

**DYLAN: DID U BELIEVE MASS ABOUT THE FLU THING?**

**ALICIA: NO**

**ALICIA: WHAT DO U THINK?**

**DYLAN: MAYB SHE'S DITCHING US**

**ALICIA: I AGREE**

**DYLAN: 4 CLAIRE**

**ALICIA: OMG EW**

**DYLAN: SHE USED TO B FRIENDS WITH HER**

**DYLAN: WHEN SHE LIVED IN ORLANDO**

**DYLAN: DON'T TELL**

**ALICIA: PINKY SWEAR**

**ALICIA HAS EXITED THE CONVERSATION**

Now Dylan had someone to help her decide what to do about Massie and Claire.

**Once again sorry it's a bit short ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I KNOW EVERYONE HATES AUTHOR'S NOTES. I just wanted to explain why I've been Missing In Armani (lmao) for the last two weeks.**

**My computer has been absolutely DEADIFIED!**

**I am so sorry to everyone but there is zero I could do about it. So I'm starting on Claire's newest chapter, then to Alicia, etc etc.**

**Tata,**

**Nickit!**


End file.
